Drabbles
by oashits
Summary: Just some drabbles to read. ( B.A.P ; BTS ; Topp Dogg ; Winner )
1. The Prodigy's Tale

30 Days Challenge

.

.

.

Disclaimer : semua hanya punya tuhan, termasuk storylinenya.

.

.

.

Pair : Various pairings. A 30 Day Challenge.

Genre, pairing, dan rating bisa berubah di setiap update.

.

.

.

Inspired by 30 days fanfiction challenge on aff.

.

.

.

WARNING! OOC, AU!School.

Chapter 1, The Prodigy's Tale : Jimin x Jungkook.

.

.

.

Happy reading, readers!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertemanan mereka dimulai saat tahun ajaran baru yg lalu dimulai.

Jeon Jeongguk yg saat itu baru pindah dari Busan ke Seoul, takut untuk bersekolah. Karena banyak yg bilang, sekolah di Seoul sangatlah tidak ramah. Tetapi,

"Hello, freshman. I'm Park Jimin, nice to meet you."

Salam singkat dan hangat itu yg membuatnya tak menyesali kepindahannya ke Seoul.

•••

"Jeongguk, kau dicari Mr. Kim di ruangannya." Taehyung menepuk bahu Jeongguk.

"Ah iya." Jeongguk menengok, lalu bergegas menuju ke ruangan Mr. Kim.

Jeongguk keluar dari kelasnya setelah merapikan kotak bekalnya, berlari kecil dengan membawa buku-buku tebal di dekapannya. Sembari berjalan di sekitar lorong yg menghubungkan kelasnya menuju ke tangga (ruangan Mr. Kim berada di lantai 2), Jeongguk bersenandung kecil.

Senandungnya terhenti saat ia mendengar sayup-sayup langkah mendekat ke arahnya. Jeongguk penasaran, dan ia tak dapat menahan kepalanya untuk tidak menengok ke belakang.

Jeongguk menangkap sesosok Jimin sedang berlari ke arahnya. Jimin, teman sekelasnya, yg nakal dan suka membuat masalah itu. Entah kenapa, dadanya langsung berdegup hebat. Jeongguk, yg sedang membawa 3 buah buku biografi tebal langsung berjalan cepat, mengacuhkan Jimin yg mulai meneriakkan namanya.

"Jeongguk!" Jimin menepuk bahunya, membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Apa?" Jeongguk masih terus berjalan.

"Datanglah ke rumahku malam ini, kami akan mengerjakan tugas bersama dan rasanya tak lengkap tanpa si jenius." Jimin tersenyum.

Jeongguk memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kiri, bingung dengan maksud 'kami' yg dimaksudkan Jimin.

"Kelompokku. Aku, Yugyeom, Jongup, Junhong dan Taehyung. Jenius, datanglah." Sedangkan Jeongguk tertawa remeh pada panggilan 'si jenius' itu, langkahnya terhenti sebentar.

"Kamu punya Junhong di kelompokmu, dia lebih jenius, jauh lebih jenius dibandingkan denganku." Lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

"Jeongguk." Jimin menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jeongguk.

Jeongguk menghentikan langkahnya, menunggu Jimin berbicara.

"Aku ingin kamu yg mengajariku."

Dan Jeongguk, yakin 100% hatinya kini terpecah bahagia.

Tapi ia langsung berbalik badan, "aku akan mengabarimu nanti. Aku sedang buru-buru. Dah." Meninggalkan Jimin yg masih tersenyum seperti orang idiot pada punggung Jeongguk yg mulai menjauh.

_._

Jeongguk berbaring di kasurnya, menatap pada langit-langit putih kamarnya. Ia bingung, haruskah ia datang untuk memenuhi undangan Jimin? Jeongguk beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya. Bingung, masalahnya adalah tadi siang Junhong mengirim sms padanya untuk datang, disusul dengan sms lainnya dari Jongup, Yugyeom, dan Taehyung. Jeongguk baru saja akan menutup matanya tetapi ponselnya berdering, menampilkan nama 'Jimin-hyung'. Jeongguk menatap ponselnya sebentar, lalu baru mengangkatnya.

"Halo hyung?"

"_Jeongguk, keluarlah, aku sudah di depan rumahmu_."

"Hah?! Maksudku, apa? Kenapa kamu menjemputku, hyung?"

"_Karena aku tahu kamu tidak akan datang jika aku tidak kesini._"

"Ya tentu saja! Eh! Maksudku, badanku 38℃ sekarang, hyung."

"Kau berbohong, Jeongguk."

Jeongguk terlompat dari kasurnya dan mendarat tepat di lantai kamarnya dengan posisi kepala, atau lebih tepatnya wajahnya membentur lantai duluan, saat seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya dan berucap lantang dengan memegang ponsel di tangan kirinya.

"AWH! SAKIT!" Jeongguk merintih keras.

Jeongguk merasakan tubuhnya menjadi ringan, seperti terangkat keatas. Dan saat Jeongguk mendongak, ia mendapati wajah serius Jimin yg menatapnya tajam.

"O-oke hyung. Aku bisa jelaskan semua ini." Jeongguk berkata dengan gugup.

Tetapi kemudian Jimin tersenyum lebar, "lagipula ini hanya perangkapku."

"Sebenarnya hari ini tak ada kerja kelompok. Hanya saja aku menyuruh mereka untuk berpura-pura mengajakmu kerumahku." Lanjutnya.

"Aku... tidak mengerti." Jeongguk menatap Jimin yg masih mengangkatnya.

"Hyung, bisa kamu turunkan aku?"

Jimin mengangguk pelan, masih dengan senyum lebarnya. Ia menurunkan Jeongguk dengan hati-hati diatas kasurnya.

" ..." Jeongguk meringis memegangi hidungnya. Tetapi tanpa ada yg menyadari, darah keluar dari hidung Jeongguk yg memerah itu.

Jimin duduk di tepi kasur saat ia melihat darah itu mengalir lewat telapak tangan Jeongguk. Jimin langsung menyingkirkan tangan Jeongguk dan,

"Jeongguk! Kamu mimisan!" dan Jimin langsung saja mengelap hidung Jeongguk dengan sapu tangan yg selalu ia bawa di saku celananya.

Jeongguk hanya diam saat sapu tangan Jimin menyapu darah yg masih mengalir itu.

'_Aroma parfum hyung memang khas._' Batinnya, saat aroma dari sapu tangan itu memasuki indera penciumannya..

"Jeongguk."

"Ah iya?" Jeongguk tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung menatap Jimin.

"Kurasa, aku memang harus mengatakannya." Ucap Jimin sambil memberikan sapu tangan itu pada Jeongguk.

Jeongguk penasaran. Apa yg akan dikatakan Jimin? Jeongguk dapat melihat keseriusan di wajah Jimin.

Maka Jeongguk menunggunya untuk bicara.

"Kamu sudah cukup menjauhiku akhir-akhir ini. Apa ada yg salah denganku?"

"Aku pikir kamu menyukaiku, karena Junhong bilang tatapanmu selalu berbeda saat melihatku. Dan, aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita berkenalan. Kamu tahu, aku sebelumnya tidak pernah semudah itu mengajak orang berkenalan. Tapi, kamu memang mengubah itu."

Jeongguk menunduk, masih memegangi sapu tangan Jimin yg kini sudah penuh dengan noda darah.

"Katakan padaku, Jeongguk. Apa aku salah untuk menyukaimu?"

Jeongguk menggeleng.

"Aku juga menyukai hyung!"

"Aku sangat menyukai Jimin-hyung!" Jeongguk mengucapkannya dengan tegas.

"Aku hanya takut perasaanku tak berbalas." Lanjutnya.

Jimin menatapnya tepat di mata.

"Jadi... bagaimana kalau mulai saat ini, kamu ajari aku sampai pintar? Kelak nanti setelah kita lulus dari perguruan tinggi dengan nilai yg memuaskan, aku akan melamarmu."

Keduanya hanya bertatapan, begitu terus dengan senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya sampai ibu Jeongguk yg baru pulang kerja, mengintip dari pintu kamar yg sedikit terbuka, dengan senyum yg menggambarkan kebanggaannya pada Jeongguk yg kini sudah beranjak dewasa.

.

.

End.

Untuk **soo-iceu**, makasih banyak loh heuheu, btw request SM Rookies's Taeyong x Jeno, dikabulkan, tapi gak janji bisa update cepet ;u;

**Mrs Min** : sudah update, semoga suka ya^^

**Tifagyeomi97 **: sudah dilanjut, semoga suka jikooknya^^

**ParkEunHyun** : BANGDAE SELALU ADA HUHUHUHU SAYA HARDCORE SHIPPER BANGDAE SOALNYA :3 Tapi kemungkinan setelah chap.5, entah itu chap.6/7/8 hehe, ditunggu ajaya^^

**Q-ara Jung** : request kijoon-nya dikabulkan, tapi saya gak janji bisa publish kijoon untuk chapter-chapter awal, karena kurang ngefeel, jadi kemungkinan dipublish di pertengahan (chap. 15 atau 16). Yes, I've read it. But sorry I haven't reply it and haven't accept your friend request bcs my aff's acc is having a problem. But promise I'll doin' it asap!^^

Halo, saya kembali heuheuehu. Jadi sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karena ada beberapa kesalahan di teaser. Projek ini seharusnya saya publish mulai dari tanggal 06 Oktober, tetapi karena sewaktu menulis teaser terus memikirkan kedatangan september, jadinya begitudeh ;u; Tapi untuk chapter pertama saya khususkan, jadi saya publish duluan sebelum tanggalnya, jadi Maaf ya, readers jadi menunggu lama untuk projek ini.

Saya sebelumnya juga minta maaf karena saya tidak bisa melanjutkan fict foodie untuk sebulan kedepan, karena terfokus untuk projek drabbles ini. Tapi saya mengusahakan setelah projek ini selesai, saya akan langsung publish 2 chapter untuk foodie^^

Terima kasih untuk readers yg tetap setia membaca, mereview, bahkan sampai cerita saya difollow ataupun difavorite. Thank you very much, aw!

Mungkin itu saja yg bisa saya sampaikan, untuk chap.2 namsong (Nam Taehyun x Song Mino), hehehe.

Sekian, 21 September 2014

Xoxo, Dhana.


	2. Mathematics

30 Days Challenge

.

.

.

Disclaimer : semua hanya punya tuhan, termasuk storylinenya.

.

.

.

Pair : Various pairings. A 30 Day Challenge.

Genre, pairing, dan rating bisa berubah di setiap update.

.

.

.

Inspired by 30 days fanfiction challenge on aff.

.

.

Chapter 2, Mathematics : Mino x Taehyun (846 words)

Rating : K

Genre : Friendship.

AU! School life.

.

.

.

Happy reading, readers!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siapa yg tidak mengenal Song Mino? Si anak tampan yg sangat jago olahraga dan disayang kepala sekolah itu sangat populer di sekolah. Sedikit nakal, tapi tak pernah sampai menimbulkan kekacauan.

Mino sangat beruntung karena memiliki banyak talenta. Kecuali satu, ia menyerah pada apapun yg berurusan dengan matematika. Sampai semester lalu, saat pengambilan rapotnya di sekolah, guru matematikanya, Mr. Park mengomelinya habis-habisan di depan orang tuanya.

Mino tidak tahu mengapa matematika sangat menciptakan masalah di hidupnya. Padahal Mino tidak benci pada guru ataupun pelajarannya, Mino hanya tidak bersemangat untuk matematika.

Tetapi sejak kejadian di kantin, matematika terasa semakin berat bagi Mino.

.

"Mino, hari ini ada tugas matematika halaman 90." Ucap Jihoon yg duduk sebelah Mino, tangan Jihoon menepuk-nepuk wajah Mino yg tertidur.

"Iya iya." Mino hanya merengutkan wajahnya malas, kantuk masih menguasainya.

"Jangan lupa kerjakan, kau tak mau diomeli Mr. Park lagi kan?!" Jihoon menatap wajah Mino dengan kesal. Temannya yg satu itu memang sangat santai, terlalu santai malah dalam menghadapi persoalan yg rumit.

"Jihoon, sekali lagi kau mengomeliku karena matematika, kupastikan kau pulang tinggal nama."

Jihoon memutar matanya malas. Ia lalu menengok ke Mino sembari berkata,

"Apasih, memangnya kau siapa berani mengancamk-",

dan hanya mendapati Mino tertidur lagi dengan kedua tangannya menutupi kedua telinganya.

.

Waktu istirahat sudah tiba. Mino memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin sendiri setelah tadi berganti baju olahraga dan beradu argumen dengan Jihoon yg ngambek karena ditinggal tidur.

Mino menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sahabatnya yg satu itu memang sangat bersifat kekanakan. Tapi Mino maklum, karena ia tahu sang sahabat kesal karena sikapnya yg tak menghargai orang saat berbicara.

Toh Mino hanya mengendikkan bahunya, melanjutkan jalannya menuju kantin sekolah kesayangannya. Perutnya sudah menangis minta diisi.

Mino menyapa beberapa temannya yg kebetulan sedang duduk dan makan di meja sebelah kanan kantin.

"Oy, Hanbin!" Mino menghampiri temannya dan langsung ber-high five ria.

"Mino! Bagaimana pertandingan semalam?" Hanbin mengisyaratkan Mino untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Namun Mino hanya tetap berdiri di tempatnya, yaitu sekitar 2 langkah dari meja Hanbin.

"Sekolah tetangga kalah. Kau tahu 'kan mereka tak pernah menang. Hahahaha."

Mino dan Hanbin tertawa bersama.

"Aku mau beli makananku dulu. Be right back." Mino langsung berlari menuju bagian penjual nasi bento. Mino langsung mengambil bentonya dan membayar, setalah itu ia berlari kecil menuju ke tempat duduk Habin tadi.

Tapi ia menabrak seseorang.

Uh, sialnya, seseorang itu sedang membawa segelas jus alpukat.

Dan ya, jus itu tumpah di baju olahraga kesayangannya.

"..."

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Mino bisa mencerna apa yg terjadi.

Dan,

"ASTAGA SUNBAENIM MAAFKAN AKU, AKU TAK BERMAKSUD- AH SUNBAENIM MAAFKAN AKU." Suara si korban tabrakan memecah kedamaian kantin sekolah.

Mino memandangi si korban tabrakan itu. Barusan ia menyebutnya dengan panggilan apa? sunbaenim?

"...Maaf." Mino berdiri, masih dengan tangan memegang kotak bento dan... kaos olahraga yg belepotan jus alpukat kental.

Si korban tabrakan, yg Mino asumsikan sebagai adik kelasnya hanya menunduk, seperti, takut mungkin?

"Ma-maafkan ak-aku, sunbae..." si adik kelas masih menunduk.

Dan Hanbin datang menolong untuk menyelesaikan masalah.

"Hei sudah-sudah. Ini bukan salahmu. Mino ini memang ceroboh, harusnya ia berlari sembari memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau beli jus baru, okay?" Hanbin memberikan uang yg berjumlah cukup untuk membeli jus alpukat baru pada si adik kelas.

Mino masih mencerna apa yg baru saja terjadi.

Sedangkan Hanbin sekarang menempelkan tisu-tisu di sisa-sisa jus alpukat di baju Mino, tepat di bagian perut, namun tidak berniat untuk membersihkannya.

"Sekali lagi, sunbae, aku minta maaf." Lalu si adik kelas berlalu pergi, menunduk takut dan malu, dan ya, dia tidak berbelok ke penjual jus melainkan langsung berlari ke kelasnya.

Hanbin menepuk bahu Mino.

"oy, bersihkan sendiri. Aku mau lanjut makan."

Dan Mino mengendikkan bahunya lagi.

Hari ini kenapa sial sekali, batinnya.

.

"Song Mino! Kau ditunggu kepala sekolah di ruangannya." Ucap Daehyun, si ketua kelas berbibir tebal itu.

"Ya ya." Lalu Mino segera berlari ke ruang kepala sekolah setelah selesai mengganti baju olahraganya dengan seragam sekolah biasa.

.

Mino merapikan seragamnya sebelum berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan kepala sekolah. Ia barusan dipanggil oleh sang kepala sekolah untuk menghadapnya di ruangannya. Mino pun tidak tahu masalah apa yg dibuatnya, karena menurut Mino, hari ini ia sama sekali tidak berlaku bandel.

"Permisi, kepala sek-"

"Ya, Mino! Sudah kubilang bukan, kemarin aku akan mencarikanmu guru privat matematika?" kepala sekolah tersenyum lebar padanya.

Mino mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. Lee Chaerin, sang kepala sekolah yg lumayan dekat dengannya itu sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri. Dan kemarin saat ia meminta rekomendasi guru privat matematika, Chaerin langsung tanggap dan mencari.

"Ini guru privatmu. Aku mohon beri dia bayaran setengah harga dari bayaran guru privat umum."

Mino mencari sosok yg ditunjuk Chaerin, yg ia asumsikan seorang guru privat professional yg tidak memikirkan masalah uang.

Namun yg Mino temukan justru mengejutkan, yg duduk di hadapan sang kepala sekolah justru adik kelasnya, yg tadi menumpahkan jus alpukat di kaos olahraganya.

"Mulai pulang sekolah nanti, Nam Taehyun akan menuju ke rumahmu dan mengajarimu matematika rutin setiap hari sekolah."

Dan raut wajah Mino langsung berubah masam, sementara si adik kelas hanya menunduk diam.

_Matematika dan Nam Taehyun ini sama saja._

_KENAPA HARUS MATEMATIKA DAN ADIK JUS ALPUKAT INI_, batin Mino.

End (or maybe will be continued in a sequel form?).

.

.

.

skawngur : #yha dedek sheila kapan mau update yg banghim itu hehehehehehehe q menunggu 'till forever here ((sedih bgt)). Makasie y udh mau baca me loves you!

soo-iceu : LEWL PLIS GUE BACA RUMOR JIMIN JADIAN SAMA HAYOUNG SEULPEO HAJIMA NONONO JIMIN FOR JIKOOK ONLY #GHEI4LYFE #YAOI4LYFE. Gasuka Taeyong akunya suka Jeno doang heu! Makasih ya udah mau baca luv ! :*

Q-ara Jung : iya sama-sama yaaa. Gak aneh kok duh hahaha luv ya too~! Terima kasih sudah mau baca ya~

Hai~ maaf sedikit telat updatenya, maaf updatenya gaje bgt ini akhirannya ngegantung, abisnya lagi lacking for idea karena kepikiran untuk test TOEIC dan Mid-test nasibnya gimana T_T tapi semoga suka sama chap.2 nya ya~ Makasih juga untuk yg sudah baca bahkan mereview. Terima kasih banyak, me loves you~~~

Xoxo, Dhana.


	3. Home

Home

.

.

.

Disclaimer : semua hanya punya tuhan, termasuk storylinenya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Inspired by and a tribute to 레이디스 코드 (LADIES' CODE) - I'm Fine Thank You.

.

.

Chapter 3, Home : Jimin x Jungkook (1.416 words)

Rating : K

Genre : Friendship, Angst

.

.

.

Happy reading, readers!

.

.

.

.

.

"_Jungkook." _

_Jungkook hanya menemukan pemandangan pantai di sekitarnya. Familiar. Terlihat seperti suasana pantai di Busan, tempat asalnya. Ia tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas darimana suara itu berasal. Tapi ia yakin, suara itu adalah milik Jimin. Maka ia terus berjalan mengikuti asal suara itu saat suara itu semakin jelas berulang._

"_Jungkook, kemarilah."_

_Kakinya terus melangkah menuju asal suara._

_Terus, dan terus, Jungkook terus melangkah._

_Sampai ia menemukan Jimin sedang terduduk di pasir pantai berjarak 33 langkah darinya. Jungkook langsung saja menghampiri Jimin, kemudian duduk di sebelahnya._

"_Hyung! Kamu kemana?! Aku mencarimu tahu!" Jungkook meninju lengan Jimin pelan._

"_Aku sedari tadi disini, 'kok." Ucap Jimin dengan nada bercanda dan kekehan kecil._

"_Ah iya, hyung. Selamat ulang tahun!" Jungkook menjabat tangan Jimin erat._

"_Semoga tahun itu kamu makin tinggi ya, hahahaha." Lanjutnya disambut dengan jitakan kecil di kepalanya oleh Jimin._

"_Ya, terima kasih." Jawab Jimin dengan aksen ketus yg dibuat-buat._

_Jungkook tertawa dan Jimin hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan kesal. Kemudian menyadari dirinya ditatap seperti itu, Jungkook meredakan tawanya._

"_Oh iya hyung, tahun ini kamu mau hadiah apa?"_

"_Aku hanya ingin satu hal."_

"_Apa itu hyung?" Jungkook menengok ke wajah Jimin._

"_Jika aku mengajakmu pulang, maukah kamu ikut? Aku akan kesepian jika pulang sendiri." Jimin berkata dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya, namun matanya menyiratkan kesedihan._

_Jungkook tertawa kecil, "pulang? Tentu saja, aku rindu Busan."_

_Namun Jimin langsung menggeleng cepat, membuat Jungkook sedikit bingung._

"_Pulang, kookie. Ke rumah yg sebenarnya."_

_Jungkook mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum menjawab dengan pasti, meskipun ia masih tak mengerti apa yg Jimin maksudkan, "Ya, tentu saja aku mau. Aku tak tega melepasmu sendiri."_

_Lalu keduanya terkekeh kecil. Jimin mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya pada Jungkook._

"_Teman untuk selamanya?"Jimin tersenyum, disambut senyum Jungkook._

_Jungkook menautkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Jimin, "Selamanya."_

.

.

.

Orang-orang berlalu-lalang di depan bis yg ringsek itu. Beberapa bahkan mencoba memecahkan kaca jendela dan membuka paksa pintunya. Suara mobil polisi dan sirene ambulance meramaikan keadaan hujan di kota yg penuh tiba-tiba.

Para petugas ambulance menurunkan tandu untuk mengangkut para korban yg masih sadarkan diri dengan segera. Beberapa dari mereka terluka parah, ada juga yg hanya mengalami luka ringan.

"Hoseok! Cepat! Korban ini mengeluarkan terlalu banyak darah dari kepalanya!" Namjoon, seorang petugas kepolisian memanggil seorang perawat yg membawa tandu bersama seorang lainnya.

"Cepat-cepat!" si petugas kepolisian mengangkat tubuh korban itu kemudian memindahkannya ke atas tandu, yg mana oleh Hoseok dan seorang perawat lainnya langsung dibawa ke trotoar jalan, di salah satu teras kedai kopi yg sudah tak terpakai, dimana disana Seokjin, salah satu petugas medis sedang memasang perban di kaki korban lainnya.

Namjoon kemudian melanjutkan evakuasi dengan memasuki areal bis bagian belakang, dimana kerusakan terjadi paling parah, ringsek total.

Namjoon tidak fokus mencari karena suara bising sirene dan hujan membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Ia kemudian menutup sebelah telinganya baru kemudian lanjut memasuki bagian belakang bis.

Namjoon sudah akan turun dari bis karena berpikir tak ada korban yg masih terjebak, saat sebuah suara, lebih terdengar seperti bisikan, menyapa telinganya.

"Jimin-h-hyu-n-ng..."

Namjoon cepat-cepat menuju ke asal suara, dan ia membulatkan matanya,

2 orang korban terhimpit kursi, yg satu masih terlihat bernafas tapi kehilangan setengah kesadarannya dan darah mengalir deras dari kepala dan hidung. Sementara yg lainnya, dengan kondisi sudah tak bernyawa, dengan mulut yg mengeluarkan darah dan rusuknya tertusuk salah satu besi dari kursi yg menghimpit mereka.

"Hoseok! Seokjin! Yoongi! Dan yg lain! Cepat kesini! Masih ada korban!" Namjoon berteriak melalui jendela bis yg sudah tak berkaca dan mengulangi perkataannya lewat walkie-talkie yg selalu siap sedia di saku bajunya.

Beberapa petugas medis datang kemudian dibantu oleh Namjoon berusaha mendorong kursi yg menghimpit 2 korban tersisa itu. Berhasil, para petugas medis langsung bergegas mengangkat korban pertama yg masih bernafas dengan hati-hati menuju ke teras kedai. Sementara Hoseok, Seokjin, dan Namjoon tersisa untuk mengeluarkan korban tewas yg tertusuk itu.

"Hati-hati, jangan sampai tertusuk lebih dalam." Ucap Seokjin serius, memerintahkan Namjoon yg sedang berusaha memotong besi dengan gergaji kecil yg disiapkan petugas kepolisian.

Berhasil, Namjoon mengelap peluhnya dan Hoseok dengan sigap langsung menggendong korban tewas itu ke teras kedai.

Sementara di teras kedai, Yoongi sedang memeriksa korban yg tadi masih bernafas.

"Detak jantungnya tak stabil! Bantuan darurat!" Yoongi langsung menekan dada korban secara hati-hati, membantu merangsang jantung si korban untuk berdetak lebih stabil.

"Dimana Jungkook dan Jimin!?" seorang pemuda bersurai hitam legam menerobos kerumunan orang dan langsung bertanya dengan panik pada Hoseok yg sedang meresleting kantung berisi mayat dengan rusuk patah.

"Siapa?!"

"Sepupuku, Jimin dan sahabat kami, Jungkook, mereka naik bis ini tadi!"

Hoseok kemudian mengambil tas berwarna biru donker yg tadi dibawa si korban tewas yg terhimpit bersama seorang korban lainnya.

"Apakah ini milik salah satu dari mereka?" Hoseok mencoba tenang, karena nafasnya mulai tak teratur, mengangkat banyak korban dengan tandu memang melelahkan, tapi Hoseok tak peduli karena memang sudah tugasnya.

Si pemuda bersurai hitam itu membuka tas itu dan ia langsung menangis. Itu adalah benar tas sepupunya.

"Maaf, dik. Lukanya sangat parah, ia terhimpit bersama seorang korban lainnya, ia tertusuk besi, rusuknya patah dan menusuk paru-parunya. Ia juga sudah tak bernyawa saat kami menemukannya." Hoseok menepuk bahu si pemuda, mencoba memberi kekuatan padanya.

"Lalu, dimana seorang lainnya?" pemuda itu melengokkan kepalanya mencari.

"Ia disana, sedang ditangani oleh petugas yg kulitnya sangat putih itu, bisa kau lihat jelas?" Hoseok menunjukkan tangannya ke dalam ambulance dimana seorang korban terbaring dengan banyak darah dan tak sadarkan diri sedang dikejutkan dengan alat kejut jantung.

Si pemuda langsung menghampirinya dan Yoongi, menggelengkan kepalanya saat dirasakan detak jantung korban itu tak terasa oleh tangannya yg ia tempelkan di dada sang korban.

"Maaf, aku minta maaf. Jantungnya berhenti memompa darah. Maaf."

Yoongi mengelap air matanya, sedih karena tak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa korban itu, ia menengok ke pemuda di sebelahnya yg menatap dengan tatapan kosong, "Siapa namamu?"

"Taehyung."

"Apa kau kerabat darinya?" tanya Yoongi.

"Sebenarnya salah satu korban yg tewas tertusuk besi itu sepupuku, yg ini sahabat kami." Taehyung ikut mengelap air matanya dengan sapu tangan yg selalu ia bawa di kantung celananya.

"Aku minta maaf, Taehyung." Yoongi menepuk bahu Taehyung, sama seperti Hoseok, mencoba memberikan kekuatan pada si pemuda.

Sementara Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pahit, air matanya keluar semakin banyak.

Setidaknya ia tahu mereka bersama, _disana_.

.

.

.

Siang itu, keesokan harinya setelah kecelakaan itu, hujan deras kembali mengguyur kota.

Suasana pemakaman para korban tabrakan bis yg mengangkut penumpang umum menuju salah satu wahana _amusement park_ itu berlangsung haru. Mereka dimakamkan di areal pemakaman yg sama.

Sedangkan Jimin dan Jungkook dimakamkan bersebelahan.

Taehyung memegang payung hitamnya erat, air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir.

Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana terakhir kali ia bercanda dengan sang sepupu dan sahabatnya itu.

Ia masih ingat dengan jelas perkataan terakhir Jimin sebelum pergi,

"_Hari ini aku dan Jungkook akan pergi ke taman bermain. Dia bilang sebagai wujud perayaan ulang tahunku."_

Taehyung tersenyum pahit. Jika saja Jimin dan Jungkook memilih untuk pergi di kemudian hari, pastilah kejadiannya tak akan seperti ini.

Namun siapa yg bisa Taehyung salahkan? Taehyung pun tahu tak ada yg boleh menyalahkan tuhan dan garis kehidupan buatannya.

Taehyung melihat ke sekeliling, sejumlah kerabat dan teman-teman sekolah mereka berdatangan, beberapa dengan isak tangis dan beberapa juga hanya mengeluarkan airmata tanpa suara, menghadiri perpisahan dengan kawan, dibawah lindungan payung hitam.

Sementara Taehyung melihat di dekat batu nisan, orangtua dari Jimin maupun Jungkook hanya menampakkan ekspresi sedih. Air mata mereka masih keluar, namun isakan tangis tak lagi terdengar.

Semua yg menghadiri acara pemakaman itu satu-persatu mulai pulang setelah pelayat menaruh masing-masing setangkai bunga _daffodil_ di samping nisan Jimin dan Jungkook.

Taehyung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya, yaitu 2 lembar kertas putih kecil berisikan beberapa kalimat, kemudian menaruh satu diantaranya diantara tumpukan bunga _daffodil_.

Taehyung mengusap lalu menepuk lemah kedua nisan itu sebelum pergi, sembari sedikit berbisik, "Selamat jalan. Kami akan sangat merindukan kalian." Taehyung kemudian menaruh kertas yg lainnya di atas batu nisan yg bertuliskan Park Jimin.

_Oct, 13th 2014. Happy Birthday, cousin. Glad to know you're not alone there._

Taehyung memegang payungnya erat, kemudian kakinya melangkah menjauh dari areal pemakaman. Langkahnya berat, tapi ia terus melangkah, meninggalkan 2 jasad terkubur itu.

Tetapi Taehyung tidak akan pernah melupakan mereka.

Disana, ditinggalkan diantara tumpukan daffodil yg basah, terdapat secarik kertas yg hampir hancur karena terkena tetesan air hujan, bertuliskan kalimat yg masih bisa dibaca meskipun luntur,

_Friend; one thing you should never forget._

_But bestfriend; one thing you should never leave._

_Rest in peace, bestfriends. You both are finally coming home, together._

Hujan tak kunjung henti. Langit semakin kelabu. Sementara di suatu tempat yg jauh, yg sangat indah, yg mereka sebut sebagai _rumah_ yg sebenarnya, 2 orang sahabat sedang tertawa riang, saling berbagi harapan, bersama.

.

.

.

End.

Halo! Duh saya ngerasa bersalah bgt bikin ff kayak gini. Beneran sih, ada rasa nyesel. Semoga aja ide yg saya tulis ini selamanya bakal jadi fiksi, jangan sampe jadi kenyataan YaAllah jangan sampe T_T Tapi semoga readers suka ya, saya dedikasikan ff ini buat Ladies' Code, sebenernya. Tapi karena bingung dan idenya lebih ngalir dengan chara jikook, jadinya begini. Iya gak apa kalau kalian marah karena di hari ultah jimin saya malah bikin ff begini, gapapa aku ikhlas ;u;

Dan gak bosan-bosan mau bilang terima kasih untuk yg sudah baca dan review, makasih banyak ya~ semoga gak bosan sama karya saya yg gak pernah bagus ini ;o;


	4. Children

30 Days Challenge

.

.

.

Disclaimer : semua hanya punya tuhan, termasuk storylinenya.

.

.

.

Pair : Various pairings. A 30 Day Challenge.

Genre, pairing, dan rating bisa berubah di setiap update.

.

.

.

Inspired by 30 days fanfiction challenge on aff.

.

.

Chapter 4, Children : Kidoh x Hojoon (879 words)

Rating : K

Genre : Family

Male!Kidoh and Fem!Hojoon and a pair of twin named Hyojoon(fem) and Kijoon(male).

.

.

.

Happy reading, readers!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyosang tak pernah menyukai anak kecil.

Karena menurutnya anak kecil itu berisik, merepotkan, mengganggu, dan yg lainnya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Hojoon, si wanita yg sangat menyayangi semua anak kecil yg ia temui dimana saja seperti anaknya sendiri.

Entah karena takdir atau apa, mereka yg sangat bertolak belakang disatukan oleh sebuah hubungan yg berakhir pada jenjang yg menurut sebagian orang sangat membahagiakan yaitu;

Pernikahan, yg dikaruniai sepasang anak kembar, lelaki dan perempuan.

.

"MAMAAAAAA!" seorang bocah lelaki berlari ke arah mamanya dengan tergesa-gesa, sepatu kecilnya yg berderit lucu mewakili beberapa langkah yg ia butuhkan untuk sampai ke mamanya yg kini menengok dan langsung merentangkan tangannya menyambut sang anak untuk datang ke peluknya.

"Kenapa, Ki?" sang mama mengusap rambut bocah lelaki itu penuh kasih sayang.

"Papa menyebalkan!" si bocah berumur 5 tahun itu merengutkan wajahnya, kesal.

"Memangnya papa kenapa, hm?"

"Masa, tadi aku ingin menemaninya bermain komputer tapi aku diusir, ma." Nada bicara si bocah bernama Jin Kijoon itu terdengar sedih dan juga kesal.

Hojoon, sang mama, hanya tersenyum lembut kemudian memeluk anaknya itu dengan sayang.

"Yasudah, mungkin pekerjaan papa saat ini sedang banyak dan tidak bisa diganggu. Lebih baik sekarang ki bantu mama saja ya, merapikan mainanmu yg berantakan?" Hojoon menatap lembut pada anaknya yg kini sudah memasuki jenjang pendidikan pertama yaitu taman kanak-kanak.

"Oh iya! Akan aku bereskan ma, maaf ya aku membuat berantakan dan menyusahkan mama." Anaknya kini mencium pipinya, sebagai sebuah tanda permohonan maaf.

Hojoon hanya tersenyum kemudian, memaklumi ulah anaknya itu. Tapi dalam hatinya, ia sedih. Karena ia tahu, sebenarnya Hyosang mengusir Kijoon karena suaminya itu tak pernah suka dengan anak kecil.

.

Malamnya, saat makan malam berlangsung, kedua anak kembar itu kini saling mengobrol, dengan sabar di meja makan, duduk menunggu masakan sang mama yg kini masih belum matang.

"Hyo, kamu sudah kerjakan PR pertambahan dari Kim-seonsaengnim, belum?" tanya Kijoon si kakak (sebenarnya diantara keduanya hanya berbeda selang waktu 3 menit).

"Sudah. Kakak mau pinjam?" jawab Jin Hyojoon sang adik yg berpipi tembam.

"Jangan. Aku tidak mau mencontek. Kamu ajari aku saja, ya?"

Hojoon yg mencuri dengar dari dapur hanya bisa tersenyum bangga. Hyojoon memang lebih pintar dan pendiam dibanding kakaknya, namun si kakak juga tidak pernah putus asa untuk terus belajar dari si adik.

"Mereka lucu, ya." Seseorang memeluk Hojoon dari belakang.

"Ya tentu saja, mereka 'kan, anak-anakku." Hojoon tak menengok, namun ia tersenyum saat Hyosang –si pemeluk, mengecup pundaknya lembut.

"Mereka anakku juga, nyonya."

Hojoon membalikkan badannya, membuatnya kini berhadapan dengan sang suami.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu kenapa tadi siang kau mengusir Ki saat ia ingin menemanimu bermain komputer, hm?" tanya Hojoon dengan nada sedikit marah.

"Kita bicarakan nanti, ya, _honey_." Ucap Hyosang sambil berjalan menuju ke meja makan setelah mengecup sekilas pipi Hojoon.

.

"Halo." Hyosang kini duduk di bangku paling ujung –bangku untuk kepala keluarga.

Kedua anaknya hanya tersenyum padanya lalu kembali fokus membicarakan hal-hal menarik yg keduanya alami di sekolah tadi.

Dan seketika Hyosang merasa terkucilkan. Oleh 2 anak kecil. Ralat, _**oleh anaknya sendiri**_.

Suasana seketika menjadi dingin, dengan Hyosang yg menatap marah pada kedua anaknya dan si kembar hanya terus mengobrol.

Beruntungnya Hojoon datang menghangatkan suasana menjadi sehangat sup daging buatannya yg baru masak.

"Anak-anak, ayo, mana piring kalian?"

Si kembar dengan serempak mengangkat piring mereka dan memberikannya kepada sang mama, "ini ma!"

Hojoon kemudian menyendokkan nasi ke masing-masing piring anaknya itu kemudian menuangkan supnya. Lalu memberikannya kembali kepada si kembar.

"Nah makan yg banyak ya, cepatlah tumbuh besar!" ucap Hojoon sembari mengusap rambut keduanya.

"Iya, ma!" ucap keduanya, serempak.

Hyosang mengangkat piringnya kemudian berkata, "ambilkan aku juga."

Namun Hojoon menggeleng disertai sebuah senyum simpul terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Kau punya tangan sendiri 'kan, tuan."

Dan Hyosang akhirnya mengambil sendiri makanannya, dengan wajah kesal.

.

Hojoon menutup pintu kamar si kembar dengan senyum halus masih terpatri di bibirnya. Si kembar kini sudah terlelap pulas. Hojoon tersenyum karena tak terasa, cepat sekali, sudah 5 tahun sejak mereka lahir.

Hojoon berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan Hyosang, lalu masuk dan tak lupa menutup pintu.

Sayangnya disambut dengan wajah kesal Hyosang yg sedang duduk bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur.

"Kau kenapa?" ucap Hojoon, setelah memposisikan dirinya berbaring di sebelah suaminya itu.

"Kau tau, Ki dan Hyo akhir-akhir ini menjadi sangat menyebalkan."

Hojoon refleks untuk tersenyum dan menunggu suaminya meneruskan.

"Tadi saat di meja makan aku menyapa mereka, mereka hanya tersenyum lalu mencampakkan aku, seperti hanya mereka berdua yg ada." Hyosang masih memasang raut wajah kesalnya.

"Sudah bicaranya?"

Hyosang menengok ke istrinya yg kini sedang merapikan rambut panjang sebahunya.

"Lalu apa yg mereka rasakan saat kau mengusir mereka disaat mereka ingin bermain denganmu atau menemanimu? Hm?"

Hyosang terdiam.

"Hyosang, aku tak akan mempermasalahkannya jika mereka hanya anak kecil lainnya, Tapi mereka adalah anakku, anakmu, anak **kita**." Ucap Hojoon lembut, dengan penekanan pada kata kita.

"Maaf." Hyosang menunduk.

"Harusnya aku menghilangkan rasa tak suka anak kecil itu pada anakku sendiri." Lanjutnya.

Hojoon langsung duduk, kemudian memeluk suaminya.

"Tak apa. Kau hanya perlu pembiasaan." Hojoon tersenyum.

"Hojoon."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih. Kau selalu mengerti kekuranganku." Ucap Hyosang, kini mulai berbaring dengan Hojoon dalam dekapannya.

"Tak apa. Manusia 'kan tak ada yg sempurna." Balas Hojoon.

"Hojoon."

"Ya?"

"Perlukah kita membuatkan adik untuk mereka?" tanya Hyosang.

Jeda lama terjadi.

1 menit.

2 menit.

3 menit.

Ternyata Hojoon sudah melesat ke alam mimpi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Meninggalkan Hyosang yg kini menampakkan raut kesal, lagi.

.

End.

Halo hehe saya update lagi lol. CHAPTER INI KHUSUS UNTUK SOO-ICEU DAN Q-ARA JUNG DAN SEMUA KIJOON SHIPPER LAINNYA HEHE! Tapi maaf ya saya bikin Hojoonnya jadi wanita disini heu. Semoga suka deh :3 saya nggak mau banyak bacot disini pokoknya R&amp;R ya, love! :3


	5. Once Again

30 Days Challenge

.

.

.

Disclaimer : semua hanya punya tuhan, termasuk storylinenya.

.

.

.

Pair : Various pairings. A 30 Day Challenge.

Genre, pairing, dan rating bisa berubah di setiap update.

.

.

.

Inspired by 30 days fanfiction challenge on aff.

.

.

Chapter 5, Once Again : Yongguk x Himchan (767 words)

Rating : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

.

.

.

Happy reading, readers!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Himchan terduduk sendiri di halte bus itu. Sepi sekali baginya, padahal banyak orang berlalu lalang di depannya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengetikkan sesuatu disana, beserta dengan deretan angka tujuan. Setelah selesai mengetik, ia menyentuh tombol 'send'.

Himchan tersenyum kecil.

.

Yongguk baru saja duduk di sofa saat ponselnya bergetar, menampilkan sebuah pesan.

'_Sepertinya akan hujan sebentar lagi. Aku sedang menunggu bus di halte, aku ingin pulang segera ke rumah, setelah berbelanja seharian membuatku lelah, tapi busnya tak kunjung datang. Maka aku putuskan aku akan mampir sebentar di apartemenmu._

_Jemput aku di Hongdae, di halte bus yg kecil itu, guk.'_

Yongguk tersenyum. Maka ia segera bangun dan menyambar jaketnya dan juga kunci mobil.

.

Himchan mengamati rintik hujan yg mulai mengguyur kota siang ini, indah. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Semua terlihat kusam dan abu-abu. Tetapi Himchan tersenyum, karena ia suka. Ia suka hujan, langit yg abu-abu, dan hawa dingin yg menusuk tulang.

Himchan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap beberapa tetes air hujan yg jatuh dari atap halte.

'_Indah. Sayang sekali tak banyak yg menginginkan._' batin Himchan.

Ia tersenyum lebar kali ini, sampai mata kucingnya menyipit.

"Sudah bermain hujannya?" suara bariton di belakangnya memudarkan senyumnya sesaat, membuat Himchan terdiam dengan mata membulat, terkejut.

"Hai!" Himchan tersenyum lebar mendapati Yongguk sudah sampai

Pemilik suara itu tersenyum pada Himchan, kemudian menarik tangannya untuk bergabung dalam lindungan payung berwarna hitam. Mereka berjalan ke arah sebuah mobil Ferrari hitam yg Himchan tak tahu apa tipenya. Keduanya lalu masuk dan melintasi hujan yg lebat itu.

.

Yongguk mengeringkan rambutnya yg basah dengan handuk. Dingin menusuk kulitnya yg kini sedikit terbuka karena kaus lengan pendek yg ia gunakan.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tidak memakan makanan sehat, guk?" Himchan memindai isi kulkas Yongguk. Disana ada nugget, sosis, cola, sarden kaleng, bahkan bir.

"Hei itu bukan _junk food_." Yongguk kini duduk di sofa hitam yg baru dibelinya seminggu lalu.

Himchan menggeleng, lalu menutup pintu kulkas itu.

"Apartemenmu sudah banyak berubah ya." Pemuda bermata kucing itu kini ikut duduk di sofa baru milik Yongguk. Matanya memindai sekeliling apartemen besar itu.

_Ya, tentu saja. Kau melewatkan banyak hal, sayangnya_. Batin Yongguk.

Yongguk memilih diam lalu menyalakan televisi. Himchan berdiri lagi, menuju ke dapur yg tak terpisah dari ruang santai, membuka laci meja dapur Yongguk yg bahkan sama sekali tak pernah Yongguk sentuh.

"Kau mau makan, guk? Aku akan buatkan sup jamur." Ucap Himchan sembari tangan kanannya mengangkat sejumlah jamur kuping yg ia temukan masih bagus dan tidak busuk di laci meja dapur.

"Terserah kau saja."

_Ya, tolong masakkan sesuatu untukku dengan tangan mahirmu itu. Aku rindu masakanmu._

.

Mereka menyelesaikan makan mereka. Hari semakin sore, namun hujan malah berambah lebat. Himchan lalu membawa piring dan mangkuk kotor ke _sink_ untuk dicuci.

Sementara Yongguk di sofanya mengamati Himchan yg entah kenapa semakin mengagumkan.

"Sepertinya aku akan stay disini sampai hujan berhenti. Tak apa kan, guk?" ucap Himchan setelah selesai mencuci piring.

"Ya." _Stay selamanya juga aku tak keberatan, kok_.

Himchan lalu duduk di sofa kembali, bersandar pada dada Yongguk.

_Jangan_. _Jangan buat aku menggilaimu lagi._

_Kita sudah berakhir._

Yongguk melebarkan matanya saat Himchan mendongak, menatap Yongguk tepat di mata.

"Kenapa?" ucap Himchan. "Kenapa detak jantungmu secepat itu, guk?"

_Jangan bertanya kenapa, kau pasti tahu jawabannya._

"Aku tak apa.". _Hatiku yg ada apa-apa._

"Jangan bohong. Kau sakit?"

"Sungguh Himchan, aku baik-baik saja.". _Hatiku tidak baik-baik saja._

Himchan masih menatap Yongguk tepat di mata. Yongguk tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain memasang wajah datarnya, wajah kebanggaannya.

Ia tak menyangka disaat seperti ini wajah kebanggaannya berfungsi sesempurna ini.

"Baiklah." Himchan menarik kepalanya dari dada Yongguk, kini duduk tegak.

"Sepertinya hujan sudah mulai berhenti. Aku pulang ya, guk." Himchan mengambil jaketnya dan juga tasnya lalu bersiap-siap.

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan, _hime_."

_Oops._

Himchan langsung menengok mendapati panggilan itu lolos begitu saja dari bibir Yongguk.

"A-ah maksudku Himchan." Yongguk berusaha mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Oke, terima kasih sudah memperbolehkanku mampir. _Bye_, guk." Himchan tersenyum kecil kemudian membuka pintu lalu keluar.

"Ya, terima kasih sudah mau berkunjung-" pintu itu tertutup kembali.

"-_hime_."

.

Yongguk tak bisa tidur malam itu.

_Mungkin aku memang jatuh cinta lagi._

_Lagipula, apa salahnya memperbaiki kesalahan._

Maka ia putuskan untuk menelepon Himchan.

"Halo?" — _"Ya, halo guk. Kau belum tidur?"_

"Harusnya aku yg bertanya padamu." — _"Ah yasudahlah. Ada apa?"_

"Dengarkan aku." — _"Aku mendengarkan"_

"_Can you be mine, for once again_?" — "_ah? Yongguk?..."_

"_Please_?" suara Yongguk penuh nada memohon.

Jeda terjadi sekitar 14 detik sampai Himchan bersuara kembali.

"_Well, maybe? I'll call you tommorow for the answer. Now sleep. Goodnight, Bbang."_

Dan Yongguk tersenyum penuh kemenangan, kemudian tidur dengan perasaan bahagia setelah menyudahi teleponnya dengan Himchan. Tak sabar menunggu hari esok, menunggu Himchan menjawabkan ya untuk menjadi miliknya, lagi.

.

.

End.

Halo, saya kembali :) lama juga saya gak update ya? Maklum sibuk sama urusan sekolah eue. Saya balik bawa banghim nih readers, semoga suka ya! Tadinya saya mau bikin bangdae Cuma saya lagi kangen bgt sama banghim jadilah ganti cast (maaf loh buat readers yg saya janjiin fict bangdae, di delay dulu ya/?).

Sebentar lagi januari, dan ultah saya makin deket yey lol kok saya curhat.

Nah sebagai kerjaan selama libur sekolah nanti, saya mau update foodie dan 30ddc sampai chapternya bertambah banyak. Nah, saya butuh partisipasi readers untuk saran dan masukan prompts (ide cerita) dan mungkin saran cast. Bisa mention twitter saya ( monoxhrome), insyaallah saya akan kembangkan ide dari readers untuk dijadikan sebagai update di foodie atau 30ddc nanti^^

Oke terima kasih, bila berkenan silahkan R&amp;R ya, sekedar baca pun gak apa asalkan readers suka updatenya ya, thank you! ouo


	6. Children ver 2

30 Days Challenge

.

.

.

Disclaimer : semua hanya punya tuhan, termasuk storylinenya.

.

.

.

Pair : Various pairings. A 30 Day Challenge.

Genre, pairing, dan rating bisa berubah di setiap update.

.

.

.

Inspired by 30 days fanfiction challenge on aff.

.

.

Chapter 6, Children ver. 2 : Rap Monster x Jin (767 words)

Rating : K

Genre : Family, Romance

AU!kindergarten theme. Male!rapmon Female!jin

.

.

Happy reading, readers!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin mengelap peluh di dahinya sesaat. Pagi ini kelasnya sangat aktif, beruntung Himchan si kepala sekolah mengajarinya cara mengajar yg menyenangkan. Kini anak-anak muridnya sedang berdiri membuat sebuah barisan memanjang ke samping. Sebagian dari mereka memperhatikan Seokjin, sementara yg lain ada yg sibuk mengobrol dengan temannya.

"Baiklah adik-adik, sekarang kita akan bermain —siapa yg banyak menjawab benar, akan kakak berikan 2 cokelat, dan nanti, yg menjawab banyak salah, akan kakak hukum." Seokjin menjelaskan sembari tersenyum.

"kakak, apa hukumannya?" salah satu dari anak-anak kecil yg bernama Jungkook bertanya setelah mengangkat tangan kanannya —sebagai anak sopan.

"yg kalah harus berdandan seperti badut sampai waktu pulang!" Riuh ramai anak-anak mulai terdengar sesaat Seokjin mendeklarasikan hukuman yg akan mereka terima.

"Kenapa halus jadi badut sih, kak?" Junhong si jangkung bertanya.

"Tak apa, memangnya Junhong takut badut?" Seokjin langsung berjongkok lalu berbisik kepada Junhong.

Dan Junhong kecil hanya mengangguk.

Seokjin mengangguk mengerti, lalu kemudian berdiri lagi.

"Baiklah, hukumannya diganti. Yg kalah, harus membantu kakak membersihkan kelas nanti, bagaimana?"

Anak-anak saling berpandangan, kemudian mengangguk setuju.

"Oke! Sekarang buat kelompok masing-masing 3 orang, ya. Kalian harus menjawab pertanyaannya secara berkelompok."

Lalu riuh ramai anak-anak yg tertawa girang karena diberikan coklat mulai terdengar.

.

"Ah, tadi taehyungie kenapa tidak belikan jawaban yg benal, sih?" ucap Jungkook pada Taehyung. Mereka kini sedang membereskan buku-buku yg berserakan di meja kelas.

"Maaf, aku kan tidak tahu." Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Sudahlah kalian, cepat kita belsihkan supaya cepat pulang." Ucap Jimin sembari meletakkan buku-buku di rak kelas.

Seokjin hanya tersenyum mengamati kelucuan ketiga anak itu.

.

"Kakak, kami sudah selesai." Ucap ketiganya kompak.

"Wah, terima kasih ya, ini untuk kalian." Ucap Seokjin berjongkok di depan ketiganya sembari memberikan masing-masing mereka sebungkus permen.

"Telima kasih!" ketiga anak itu memeluk Seokjin.

"Iya, sama-sama. Nah sekarang pulanglah." Seokjin tersenyum hangat pada mereka. Anak kecil memang menggemaskan.

.

Seokjin sudah bersiap untuk pulang kalau saja ia tak melihat Taehyung masih berada di taman bermain, duduk di salah satu bangku. Seokjin lalu menghampiri bocah kecil itu.

"Taehyung, kenapa belum pulang?"

"Kakakku belum menjemput." Jawaban simple yg keluar dari bibir Taehyung membuat Seokjin memutuskan untuk duduk disamping Taehyung.

"Kakak temani sampai hyungmu datang, ya." Seokjin tersenyum kecil. Taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyum senang menghiasi bibir kecilnya.

"Taehyung mau coklat?"

Taehyung menengok ke arah Seokjin, tatapan polosnya mendapati Seokjin mengeluarkan 2 batang coklat dari tasnya, kemudian memberikan satunya kepada Taehyung.

"Kakak baik sekali, ya. Seperti kak Namjoon." Ucap Taehyung kecil sembari membuka bungkusan coklat itu.

Seokjin sudah mengunyah sepotong coklat saat Taehyung mengucapkan itu. Selintas penasaran hinggap di pikirannya.

"Ceritakan tentang kakakmu, dong." Ucap Seokjin.

"Kak Namjoon orangnya saaaaaangat baik, kakak seling membelikan taehyung mainan dan es klim, kakak juga seling belmain dengan taehyung, tapi sekalang kakak sibuk bekelja, jadi taehyung seling telat dijemput." Cerita Taehyung dengan nada riang, tak terdengar sedih padahal _tapi sekalang kakak sibuk bekelja, jadi taehyung seling telat dijemput_ menurut Seokjin cukup membuat hatinya terenyuh.

"Ah begitu. Memangnya kakakmu umurnya berapa sekarang?" tanya Seokjin sebelum memasukkan potongan coklat yg kedua ke dalam mulutnya.

"kak namjoon sekalang 18 tahun."

_18 tahun dan sudah sibuk bekerja?_

Baru saja Seokjin akan melontarkan pertanyaan lagi, seorang pria berambut pirang dengan headband menghiasi kepalanya datang menghampiri taehyung.

"Kakak!" taehyung kecil langsung berlari menuju kakaknya. Sementara si kakak kemudian menggendongnya di punggung.

"Kakak, itu kak seokjin yg seling taehyung celitakan sama kakak."

Seokjin kemudian berinisiatif berdiri lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Namjoon sambil tersenyum.

"Kau pasti Seokjin. Taehyung bilang kau sangat cantik dan aku harus akui itu." Namjoon balas tersenyum.

"Ah begitukah? Terima kasih." Seokjin sedikit merona atas perkataan —atau lebih tepat disebut pujian itu.

"Nah karena Taehyung sudah dijemput, aku pamit pulang. Dadah, taehyungie!" ucap Seokjin sembari mengacak rambut taehyung yg tertawa kecil.

"tunggu." Namjoon menahan lengannya.

"Ya?"

"Kau pulang naik apa?" tanya Namjoon.

"Bus."

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, anggap saja sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah menemani adikku."

"Iya, kakak pulang belsama Taehyungie yey!" Taehyung bersorak girang di gendongan Namjoon.

Namjoon menatap Seokjin, menunggu jawaban ya dari perempuan yg bekerja sebagai guru tk itu.

"Baiklah. Karena Taehyungie menyetujui." Seokjin tersenyum kemudian menggendong Taehyung setelah mengambilnya dari gendongan Namjoon.

Dan sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Taehyung merengek ingin ke toko mainan, lalu mereka mampir di sebuah toko mainan. Kemudian dilanjut mampir ke sebuah kedai es krim, dan disana Seokjin dan Namjoon mulai bertukar nomor handphone dan bertanya banyak hal.

Keduanya tampaknya mulai dekat, dan Taehyung tersenyum riang,

_sepe__l__tinya kakak suka pada kak __s__eokjin_.

.

.

End.


	7. You

30 Days Challenge

.

.

.

Disclaimer : semua hanya punya tuhan, termasuk storylinenya.

.

.

.

Pair : Various pairings. A 30 Day Challenge.

Genre, pairing, dan rating bisa berubah di setiap update.

.

.

.

Inspired by 30 days fanfiction challenge on aff.

.

.

Chapter 6, You pt.1 (Rain and Bookstore) : Mino x Jinwoo (1.480 words)

Rating : T

Genre : Friendship, Romance

.

.

Happy reading, readers!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Remember that day, when the rain is pouring and we met for the first time infront of a bookstore?_

_You're drenched._

Jinwoo membereskan tasnya, memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya ke dalam ransel putih favoritnya. _Mendung_, batinnya saat melihat sekilas ke luar jendela. Maka ia cepat menggendong tasnya kemudian berjalan ke luar kelasnya. _Aku harus cepat sampai dirumah, aku tak bawa payung_.

Saat ia sampai di halaman sekolah, ia hanya menemukan beberapa anak masih disana —entah menunggu apa atau siapa. Ia terus berjalan, sedikit berlari lebih tepatnya. Bibir tipisnya membentuk lengkung ke atas —sebal. Gerimis mulai turun dan beberapa tetes mengenai wajahnya.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk berteduh sebentar di sebuah toko buku dengan bangunan yg sudah terlihat tua —sekalian mencari komik keluaran terbaru bulan ini. Saat masuk, ia disambut oleh seorang kakek tua yg tersenyum hangat.

"Selamat datang di toko buku kami."

Jinwoo terkesiap, senyum langsung terkembang di wajahnya.

"Apakah komik _Naruto Shippuden_ jilid terbaru sudah terbit, kek?" Mata Jinwoo memindai seisi toko buku yg cukup luas tersebut.

"2 hari yg lalu baru datang, silahkan melihat-lihat." Senyum di wajah kakek tua yg ramah itu seakan tidak akan hilang, tangannya menunjuk ke sebuah rak yg dipenuhi komik kesukaannya —_Naruto_.

Jinwoo menyengir lebar lalu kakinya melangkah menuju rak buku tersebut. Disana ia langsung mengambil salah satu dari puluhan komik jilid baru (ia berniat untuk membacanya di rumah saja), lalu segera menuju ke tempat _stationery_.

Ia mengambil 4 buah pulpen, 2 buah pulpen, dan sebuah penghapus sekaligus, _stock kalau-kalau nanti hilang atau diambil lagi_.

Ia lalu menuju ke kasir untuk membayar. Dan hujan terlihat bertambah deras.

"Kau bawa payung, anak muda?" kakek tua itu bertanya selagi meng-_scan_ _barcode_ pada belanjaan Jinwoo, senyumnya masih terkembang.

"Tidak, kek. Makanya aku putuskan untuk berteduh sebentar disini sekalian membeli beberapa kebutuhan." Jinwoo balas tersenyum. Si kakek mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa kakek mengurus toko buku ini sendirian?" tanya Jinwoo sambil matanya memindai kembali sekeliling toko buku itu.

"Tidak, anak dan cucuku ikut mengurus, namun terkadang kami masih sangat kerepotan." Kekehan tawa kecil meluncur dari mulut si kakek, sementara Jinwoo hanya membentuk O sempurna di mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu, apa boleh aku membantu kakek, ya, anggap saja terima aku bekerja disini?" tanya Jinwoo —atau lebih terdengar seperti memohon.

Si kakek menimbang-nimbang sesaat, "Baiklah."

"Tapi kek, tidak perlu membayarku." Lanjut Jinwoo.

"Tapi nak-" "Kek, bukannya aku sombong, tetapi aku benar ingin membantu. Ya lumayan daripada aku dirumah hanya bermalas-malasan setelah pulang sekolah."

Jinwoo adalah anak pintar di kelasnya, kalau boleh jujur. Ia ramah, disukai semua anak di kelasnya, dan juga ia sangat aktif di organisasi siswa sekolah. Sayangnya, semua itu berbanding terbalik saat ia dirumah, ia akan menjadi sangat sangat malas.

"Wah, kau baik sekali nak. Kalau begitu datanglah kapan saja kau bisa." Senyum si kakek bertambah lebar.

"Oh iya kek, boleh aku pinjam payung?" tanya Jinwoo, setelah membayar semua belanjaannya.

"Tentu. Di dekat pintu, ada tempat payung, nah ambillah salah satu."

Jinwoo langsung menuju ke tempat payung, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih singkat kepada si kakek. Jinwoo memilih sebuah payung putih. Ya, maklumkan Jinwoo yg sangat mencintai warna putih.

"Kakek, aku pulang dulu ya, besok aku kembalikan payungnya, selamat siang." Jinwoo melambaikan tangannya.

Jinwoo kemudian langsung membuka payung putih itu setelah keluar dari toko buku. Tapi betapa terkejutnya ia saat menyadari seseorang berdiri beberapa meter di sebelah kirinya.

Basah kuyup, itulah kata yg terlintas pertama saat Jinwoo melihat seseorang itu. _Ia memakai seragam sepertiku. Apakah ia siswa di sekolahku juga?_

"Uhm, halo?" Jinwoo menyapa seseorang itu setelah menutup kembali payungnya.

"Hai." Orang itu menjawab singkat, sembari tangannya menyeka rambut basahnya.

"Apa kau siswa di Daeguk High School juga?" Jinwoo mendekat.

"Ya. Dan kau si kakak kelas pintar dari kelas 3-A itu, aku tahu." Suara baritonnya sangat matang untuk seumuran siswa sekolah tingkat akhir.

"Ya, banyak yg memanggilku begitu tapi lupakan, aku Kim Jinwoo." Jinwoo mengulurkan tangannya, ingin berkenalan.

"Song Mino, kelas 2-C." Adik kelas itu menjabat tangan mungil si kakak kelas.

"Kau nekat menerobos hujan sampai basah kuyup begini?" tanya Jinwoo.

"Eh, ya, sebenarnya aku juga terpeleset di jalan tadi, karena aku berlari."

Jinwoo tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Kenapa tersenyum?" Mino terlihat tidak senang. "Kau ceroboh."

Keheningan langsung terjadi. Sekitar 6 menit berlalu, akhirnya Jinwoo bersuara.

"Rumahku sekitar 2 blok dari sini, mau mampir? Aku akan meminjamkanmu pakaian." Mino menatap Jinwoo sejenak. Membuat yg ditatap seperti salah tingkah.

"E-eh, aku hanya ingin menolongmu, kok. Jangan mengasumsikan apapun ya."

Mino menggeleng, senyumnya terbentuk meskipun hanya senyum kecil. "Kau baik sekali ternyata."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, banyak yg bilang kau sedikit sombong." Mino mengamati wajah Jinwoo. "Kau sangat cantik kalau dilihat dari dekat."

Rasa hangat langsung menjalari pipi Jinwoo. "Ish, jangan menggodaku." Bibir tipis Jinwoo membentuk _pout_ kecil.

"Dan juga pemalu, ternyata. Hahaha." Mino tertawa. Jinwoo merasa hangat di dadanya melihat Mino tertawa.

"Sudahlah. Aku terima tawaranmu." Potong Mino, menyadarkan Jinwoo.

"Ah baiklah, ayo." Jinwoo pun membuka kembali payung putih itu, Mino bergabung di sampingnya, lalu mereka berjalan berdua dibawah lindungan payung putih itu, dengan Mino yg memegang payungnya.

_Ya tuhan, kenapa terasa nyaman?_ Jinwoo memegang dadanya, merasakan detak jantungnya yg mulai tak beraturan.

.

"Kau tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil pakaian dan handuk." Ucap Jinwoo sesampainya di rumahnya.

Mino menurut, lalu tetap berdiri di ruang tamu rumah Jinwoo yg bisa dibilang cukup besar dan juga sangat rapi.

"Halo anak muda, kau temannya Jinwoo?" seorang perempuan paruh baya menepuk pundak Mino.

"Ah, aku adik kelasnya, sebenarnya. Selamat siang." Mino memberi salam dengan senyum canggung.

"Duduklah, Jinwoo bodoh sekali tak menyuruhmu duduk. Aku ibunya Jinwoo. Selamat datang di rumah kami." Perempuan itu memberikan senyum hangatnya pada Mino.

_Ibunya saja secantik ini, pantas saja Jinwoo juga cantik_.

Perempuan itu menarik tangan Mino lalu menuntunnya ke sofa. Lalu ia duduk di sebelah Mino.

"Sepertinya Jinwoo sedang mengambilkanmu pakaian. Tunggu disini sebentar ya, aku akan menyusulnya."

_Wow, apakah keluarganya memang memiliki mindset untuk berbaik hati kepada siapapun, bahkan kepada orang yg baru dikenal?_

.

"Jinwoo." Perempuan itu memasuki kamar anaknya tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Ya, bu?" Jinwoo menengok, tangannya membawa sebuah sweater, sebuah kaus lengan pendek dan juga celana panjang.

"Yg dibawah itu adik kelasmu? Terlihat seperti seumuranmu ya, atau memang wajahmu yg terlalu imut seperti anak kecil, ya?" perempuan itu terkikik kecil.

"Ah ibu. Berhenti menggoda. Oh iya, ibu masak apa?" ucap Jinwoo sembari menutup pintu lemari pakaiannya.

"Sup daging. Ajaklah adikm kelasmu itu makan, kasihan, ia terlihat menggigil."

"Baiklah bu."

.

"Mino." Yg dipanggil langsung menengok, mendapati tangan Jinwoo mengulurkan beberapa potong pakaian dan sebuah handuk bersih.

"Kamar mandi ada di sebelah dapur." Tangan Jinwoo menunjukkan arah.

"Terima kasih." Mino langsung berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Sementara Jinwoo menuju ke dapur. Disana ia menyiapkan 2 piring lalu meletakkannya di meja makan. Lalu ia mengangkat panci sup yg masih berada di atas kompor ke meja makan dengan sangat hati-hati menggunakan kain —supnya baru saja masak.

Tak lama, Mino keluar dari kamar mandi. Jinwoo tidak berbohong saat di pikirannya terlintas betapa _sexy_nya Mino, dengan bulir-bulir air menetes di rambutnya yg masih basah, beberapa tetes mengalir melalui wajah tampannya menuju lehernya yg panjang, lalu menuju ke dadanya yg bidang lalu-

_Aish, hentikan_. Jinwoo menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Kau terpesona karenaku, ya?" suara bariton Mino membuat rasa hangat menjalari pipi Jinwoo —lagi.

"Kenapa semua orang senang menggodaku, sih! Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kau makan, aku tahu kau lapar, Song Mino." Jinwoo langsung duduk di kursi meja makannya.

"Duduk dan cepatlah makan Mino. Jangan mengulur waktu, memangnya kau tak kasihan mamamu menunggu dirumah?" Jinwoo menatap Mino dengan pandangan kesal.

"Baiklah, tuan rumah. Terima kasih kau sudah mau repot-repot meminjamkan baju dan memberi makan pada adik kelas yg bahkan baru kau kenal satu jam yg lalu." Mino duduk di sebelahnya.

Jinwoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas, tetapi tangan mungilnya mulai menyendokkan nasi dan juga sup ke piring miliknya dan juga piring Mino.

_Bahkan ia menyendokkan nasi dan sup ke piringku. Sungguh, kau terlalu baik, kakak kelas._

"Mino!" Mino pun tersadar dari monolognya. Ia lalu mulai menyendok makanan di piringnya. Dan Mino sangat suka dengan rasa sup itu, enak sekali.

"Yg membuat sup ini ibumu?" tanya Mino, lalu menyuap lagi.

"Ibuku."

"Enak sekali. Seperti masakan ibuku." Ucap Mino.

"Masakan semua ibu memang enak." Keduanya lalu melanjutkan makan sampai habis.

_Dan aku penasaran apakah masakanmu nanti akan terasa seenak ini saat kau menjadi istriku nanti?_ Mino tersenyum sekilas.

.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan hatimu mengajakku ke rumahmu." Ucap Mino sembari memakai sepatunya yg sudah mulai kering.

"Ya, hati-hati nanti dijalan. Kau bisa kembalikan pakaian itu kapan saja." Ucap Jinwoo dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

_Manis sekali._

"Ah baiklah. Terima kasih banyak." Mino balas tersenyum, kali ini lebih lebar dan lebih...hangat.

"Sama-sama, sampaikan salamku pada ibumu." Ucap Jinwoo, beberapa detik sebelum Mino menjauh.

_Oh tuhan. Tidak, aku tidak suka padanya. Tapi dia baik walaupun suka menggoda. Astaga aku tidak suka padanya._

Dan malamnya Jinwoo tidak bisa tidur karena wajah si adik kelas terus terbayang di pikirannya.

Sementara di lain tempat, Mino tersenyum, _aku suka pada Jinwoo. Ya, aku akan mendapatkanmu, kakak kelas._

.

.

.

TBC?

.

.

Hai readers! Tolong kasih komen dan kritik dan saran dan apapun itu, haruskah saya lanjut cerita ini karena saya punya idenya tapi saya takut tidak sebagus harapan readers eue.

p.s : let's be friend on twitter! -at-monoxhrome hehehe^^


	8. Pain

30 Days Challenge

.

.

.

Disclaimer : semua hanya punya tuhan, termasuk storylinenya.

.

.

.

Pair : Various pairings. A 30 Day Challenge.

Genre, pairing, dan rating bisa berubah di setiap update.

.

.

.

Inspired by 30 days fanfiction challenge on aff.

.

.

Chapter 8, Pain : Rap Monster —centric— (782 words)

Rating : M (untuk tema _suicide_, _overdose of pills_)

Genre : Angst

.

.

Happy reading, readers!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_No more me._

—

Namjoon tersenyum mengejek pada tengah malam yg sepi itu. Ia ingin sekali berteriak, tapi ia tak mungkin mengambil resiko akan membangunkan orang tuanya. Ia ingin sekali menangis, tapi yg keluar hanyalah umpatan kekesalan. Ia ingin sekali merobek kulit dan pembuluh darahnya menggunakan silet yg kini ada di tangannya —tetapi sayangnya Namjoon tidak suka bau darah. Maka akhirnya Namjoon hanya menatap kosong pada dinding kamar di depannya. Menatap kosong sampai matanya menutup, kantuk menguasai.

_Aku lelah._

.

_No more people._

—

Namjoon langsung menuju ke kamarnya setelah pulang sekolah, tanpa mempedulikan panggilan ibunya yg menyuruhnya untuk mandi dan makan, tanpa mempedulikan sms, mention, bahkan panggilan teman-temannya yg menanyakan keanehannya tadi di sekolah. Bahkan Namjoon tidak mempedulikan kedatangan ayahnya yg baru saja pulang bertugas dari luar kota. Namjoon hanya berbaring di kamarnya, dengan seragam yg masih melekat di tubuhnya, dengan kepala yg terasa sangat pusing, dengan mata yg berair.

_Semua orang sama._

.

_No more suffering._

—

Namjoon menelan sebutir kapsul kecil itu, sebelum meminum air putih. Namjoon memang selalu kesulitan untuk tidur. Salahkan banyaknya tugas sekolah yg memaksa untuk dikerjakan. Tapi 2 tahun belakangan, ia menjadi terbiasa akan hal itu. Bahkan, kini ia hanya tidur 3-5 jam saja sehari. Namjoon tidak memikirkan itu, sebenarnya. Ia hanya lelah, karena setiap ia tidak memejamkan mata, semua penderitaannya seakan menekan pikirannya.

Terutama penderitaan yg disebabkan sang ayah yg tidak pernah melirik kerja kerasnya.

Namjoon mengagumi dan menjunjung tinggi kebahagiaan ayahnya, selalu. Baginya, ayahnya adalah pahlawannya, alasannya belajar giat, alasannya ia punya mimpi. Bahkan, Namjoon sangat menghormati ayahnya sampai-sampai terkadang ia tak begitu hormat pada sang ibu.

Semua berawal dari tahun pertama kelas menengah awal, ayahnya mulai memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada adik Namjoon.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Namjoon dan sang adik semakin tumbuh besar, ibu mereka semakin cerewet, sedangkan ayah mereka terkena penyakit jantung hanya karena terlalu giat bekerja.

Namjoon tentu semakin menjunjung tinggi kebahagiaan ayahnya setelah 2 minggu ayahnya dirawat di sebuah rumah sakit jantung. _Sebuah cardio-ring kini terpasang di jantung sang ayah._ Maka Namjoon menambah porsi belajarnya, mengurangi waktu bermainnya, mengurangi kegiatan apapun hanya untuk belajar.

Ia ingin membuat ayahnya bangga.

Namun seakan Namjoon adalah sosok yg _invisible_, seakan kerja keras Namjoon yg semakin sering kekurangan waktu tidur hanya untuk belajar demi mendapat ilmu dan juga nilai bagus itu hanya main-main, sang ayah semakin hari semakin memberikan perhatian penuh kepada adik Namjoon.

Awalnya Namjoon maklum saja. Memang sudah hukum alam setiap adik akan selalu mendapat perhatian lebih.

Namun semakin lama Namjoon merasa seakan _ayahnya tak lagi menganggapnya sebagai anak._

Namjoon sangat pandai menyembunyikan amarah dan perasaannya, untungnya.

Seperti saat itu, ayahnya yg masih melanjutkan bekerja menelepon dari kantor, dan kebetulan sekali hanya Namjoon yg saat itu berada di rumah.

"_Halo?" Namjoon mengangkat telepon itu._

"_Halo. Mana adikmu?" suara di seberang bertanya._

"_Eum, dia sedang bermain ke rumah temannya. Kenapa, ayah?"_

"_Ah tidak apa-apa. Tolong bilang padanya sepatu baru untuknya sudah ayah belikan. Sudah ya, Namjoon." pihak seberang menyudahi panggilan._

Namjoon hanya berdiri disana, dengan gagang telepon masih ia genggam. Ia lalu menaruh kembali gagang telepon itu ke tempat asalnya dengan sedikit kasar, kemudian berbalik menuju rak sepatu yg berada tak jauh dari ruang tamu. Ia menatap deretan sepatu adiknya.

_Sepatunya 7 pasang, masih bagus dan baru semua, sekarang dibelikan baru lagi._

Namjoon kemudian beralih menatap deretan sepatu miliknya. 4 pasang sepatu ada disana. Tapi hanya 2 yg masih bisa Namjoon pakai. 2 lainnya sudah tidak bisa dipakai karena ukuran kaki Namjoon yg bertambah panjang karena masa pertumbuhan. 2 yg masih bisa dipakai, yg salah satunya Namjoon beli atas uang tabungannya itupun keadaannya sudah mulai rusak.

_Bahkan terakhir aku dibelikan sepatu __oleh ayah __itu 3 tahun yg lalu._

/

Namjoon kemarin mendapat peringkat pertama di kelas. Ibunya tersenyum sangat manis dan hangat padanya, memeluknya seakan sangat berterima kasih atas kerja keras Namjoon selama ini. Semua teman-temannya pun begitu, mereka memberikan selamat kepada Namjoon satu-persatu, memuji si jenius.

Namun disana ia melihat sang ayah hanya berdiri, seperti tak ingin melakukan hal yg sama seperti apa yg ibu Namjoon dan teman-temannya lakukan.

Namjoon hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

_Penderitaan itu...menyenangkan, bukan?_

.

_No more pain._

—

Namjoon menatap botol kapsul di depannya. Obat tidur, begitu tertera keterangan di kemasan botol itu. Ya, malam ini ia benar-benar tak bisa tidur. Rasa sakit itu muncul lagi. Tapi rasanya sedikit berbeda kali ini. Dadanya sesak, tetapi pikirannya seperti kegirangan karena menemukan ide.

_Mungkin ayah akan menghargai kerja kerasku setelah ini._ Namjoon tersenyum, sinis.

Ia lalu membuka botol kapsul itu, mengeluarkan semua isinya, lalu memaksa kerongkongannya menelan sebanyak-banyaknya jumlah kapsul-kapsul itu.

Matanya kini sedikit berair, rasa pahit kapsul itu memenuhi mulutnya, sedikit mual juga mulai terasa. Tapi Namjoon terus melakukannya.

Sampai busa mulai keluar dari mulutnya, kesadarannya mulai hilang, makin hilang, dan lenyap.

_Selamat tinggal._

.

.

.

End.

454 : haiii salam kenal, maaf reviewnya baru dibalas sekarang ya huhu soalnya aku rada males kemaren2 balesin review heu. HALO BANGDAE SHIPPER HUHUHU MAAF YA KEMAREN AKU JANJIIN BANGDAE TP GAK JADI TERUS T_T iluvya makasih ya sudah mau r&amp;r :3

Rin : markbamnya nyusul ya sayang kkk~ iluvya makasih ya sudah mau r&amp;r :3

She3nn0 : halo salam kenal~ jadi 30 days drabbles itu sebenernya 30 drabbles (cerita pendek) yg dipost selama sebulan berturut~ Cuma karena sayanya malas dan ide jarang muncul, jadi ngepostnya bolong2 deh maaf ya ;_; iya ceritanya emang banyak yg ngegantung, maafin lagi ya soalnya aku jg masih author baru masih harus banyak belajar hehe. Nanti taekooknya nyusul ya sayang~kkk~ iluvya makasih ya sudah mau r&amp;r :3

BTSFANBOY : maaf ya saya bikin jikook meninggal di chapter kemaren huhuhuhu T-T iluvya makasih ya sudah mau r&amp;r :3

Soo-iceu : SAYANGKU KAPAN APDET SARANGHAE ADUH MASA STUCK DI XERONISSI MULU NAKTOM GIMANA NAKTOM!

Q-ara Jung : hehe baguslah kalo kamu suka, iluvya makasih ya sudah mau r&amp;r :3

Mrs Min : hyosang &amp; hojoon itu member toppdogg hehehe iluvya makasih ya sudah mau r&amp;r :3

454 : iya kamu harus stalk toppdogg biar lebih ngerti ceritanya hahah~~

She3nn0 : jiah baru nyadar, padahal di atas udah ada notice hahah~

q-ara jung : banghimnya bakal ada sequel kok hihihi :3

.

Halo, saya kembali lagi! Maaf loh sekarang saya bawain ff angst nih heheh. Untuk cerita yg ini sedikit diambil dari masalah saya sekarang, ya masalah sama ayah ya gitu deh Cuma diperbagus alurnya untuk kebutuhan cerita/? Jadi semoga suka ya, readers.

Kindly read and review? I luv ya :3

p.s : let's be friend on twitter -at-monoxhrome

xoxo, dhana.


	9. Your Pride

30 Days Challenge

.

.

.

Disclaimer : semua hanya punya tuhan, termasuk storylinenya.

.

.

.

Pair : Various pairings. A 30 Day Challenge.

Genre, pairing, dan rating bisa berubah di setiap update.

.

.

.

Inspired by 30 days fanfiction challenge on aff.

.

.

Chapter 9, Your Pride : Kidoh —centric— (610 words)

Rating : K

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family

.

.

Happy reading, readers!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyosang yg dulu memang sudah terganti oleh yg sekarang.

Itulah asumsi orang-orang terdekat Hyosang, melihat kondisi Hyosang yg kini sangat berubah, drastis. Bila dulu mereka menemukan banyak kebahagiaan di sirat matanya, kini mereka hanya menemukan tatapan yg dingin dan tajam.

_Aku tidak berubah. Aku hanya belum bisa menerima kenyataan kakekku tak lagi disini._

.

Semua berawal di hari itu, hari dimana kakeknya meninggal dunia.

Hyosang tak tahu harus apa. Ia ingin sekali menangis dan meraung meminta agar kakeknya membuka matanya kembali, tetapi ia teringat kakeknya pernah mengajarinya untuk menjadi anak yg kuat dan tegar.

"_Kalau suatu saat nanti kakek berpulang, jangan menangis, relakan kakek pulang dengan senyuman."_

Hyosang yg berumur 7 tahun saat itu tak mengerti apa arti dari kalimat yg sang kakek ucapkan. Namun Hyosang di tahunnya yg ke-14 kini paham betul apa maksud dari kalimat tersebut.

Hyosang hanya menitikkan beberapa tetes air mata saat kakeknya disemayamkan sejenak di rumah duka, saat orang-orang yg mengasihi kakeknya satu-persatu datang dan mendoakan, _beristirahatlah dalam damai_. Hyosang hanya berdiri di sudut ruangan, melihat bagaimana kakeknya dikerubungi dan ditangisi oleh banyak orang yg mengasihinya, _sama seperti saat beliau masih bernafas_. Hyosang tidak berniat untuk ikut melebur ke orang-orang itu.

_Karena Hyosang berusaha tersenyum, agar air matanya tidak keluar mencapai puluhan tetes._

.

Hubungan Hyosang dengan sang kakek memang lebih terlihat seperti ayah dan anak. Ia dengan neneknya pun terlihat seperti ibu dengan anak lelakinya. Ya, salahkan kedua orangtuanya yg sibuk bekerja sehingga selalu meninggalkan Hyosang dirumah dan menitipkannya kepada kakek dan neneknya.

Hyosang bersyukur mempunyai kakek seperti beliau. Ya, banyak yg kakeknya ajarkan padanya. Seperti bagaimana menjadi anak yg pintar dan patuh kepada orang tua, dan lain-lain. Bahkan, hal yg seharusnya sang ayah ajarkan pada Hyosang malah diajarkan oleh kakeknya.

Hyosang sekali mengunjungi makam kakeknya saat ia berumur 15 tahun, membawa sebuah topi —topi milik sang kakek, yg menjadi salah satu favoritnya. Ia meletakkan topi itu diatas pusara makam sang kakek, bersamaan dengan sebuah kertas berisikan surat yg ia tulis sendiri. Hyosang kemudian tersenyum, senyum yg cukup lebar dan penuh ketulusan, setelah setahun hanya ekspresi datar yg tertera pada wajahnya, seolah mengucapkan semua rasa terima kasihnya kepada kakeknya, untuk semua dukungan dan pelajaran yg diberikan sang kakek padanya, kemudian bangkit berdiri dan pulang, melanjutkan keinginan sang kakek.

_Jadilah orang yg sukses, Hyosang. Kakek sangat bangga padamu._

.

Usia Hyosang sudah 23 tahun, sekarang. Tubuhnya bertambah tinggi, rambutnya kini terpangkas rapi, badannya tambah berisi —tak sekurus dulu.

Neneknya masih bersamanya. Ayah dan ibunya kini sudah semakin tua. Mereka tak lagi sibuk bekerja. Ketiganya kini tinggal di rumah dengan semua kebutuhan mereka tercukupi. Tetapi tetap saja Hyosang dan orangtuanya jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Hyosang tak mengikuti kemauan ayahnya agar ia menjadi seorang _businessman_, malah ia memaksakan kehendaknya dan disinilah ia sekarang. Dengan banyak penggemar yg meneriakinya saat grupnya mulai menyanyi, menari, dan _rapping_, Hyosang memilih jalannya sendiri, melupakan kemauan ayahnya.

Ia kini sudah menjadi seorang yg sukses, menciptakan banyak lagu dan menampilkan kemampuan _rap_nya dari satu panggung ke panggung lain, ke kota-kota lain, bahkan tak jarang ia terbang ke negara lain. Dan tentu dengan banyak tanggung jawab yg harus ia pikul sebagai orang dewasa dan juga seorang _idol rapper_.

Terkadang saat Hyosang punya waktu senggang, ia akan pergi ke makam sang kakek saat siang, mengucapkan _aku rindu kakek_, bertanya _apa kabarmu disana, kakek?_,bercerita tentang kehidupannya sendiri disana, berkeluh kesah disana, menangis disana.

Mungkin beberapa orang dan menganggapnya gila. Tapi Hyosang tidak peduli.

_Karena setelah ia selesai berbicara pada makam itu, ia selalu mendengar kakeknya menjawab;_

_Kau akan selalu menjadi kebanggaanku, Hyosang._

.

_Because as I grew up staring at my father's back, there's my grandpa supporting me to chase my father and my dreams._

.

.

.

End.

_Note : Untuk kakekku yg sekarang sudah tenang di sisi Allah SWT, i miss you._


	10. Belonging to You, My Home

Drabbles

.

.

.

Disclaimer : semua hanya punya tuhan, termasuk storylinenya.

.

.

.

Pair : Various pairings. Genre, pairing, dan rating bisa berubah di setiap update.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 10, _Belonging to you, my home_ : Rap Monster x Jin (1.929 words)

Rating : T (agak nyerempet ke M miane readersdeul!)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort (Marriage life)

Warning : shounen-ai, alternate universe.

.

Happy reading, readers!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon tidak terbiasa dengan kebisingan.

Itulah sebabnya kenapa Namjoon selalu menyelinap keluar dari bar — saat teman-teman kerjanya seperti Hoseok dan Yoongi dan yang lainnya berpesta merayakan hari kesuksesan kantornya karena penjualan saham mereka meningkat.

Itulah sebabnya kenapa Namjoon selalu memasang lagu hip-hop melalui _headset_nya saat orang-orang di jalan ramai bersorak-sorai merayakan hari kemerdekaan negara tercinta.

Itulah sebabnya sekarang Namjoon hanya duduk di atas kasurnya dengan _headset_ terpasang di kedua telinganya dan sebuah komik di tangannya.

Hari ini tanggal 31 Desember, padahal.

Disaat semua orang sibuk mempersiapkan diri menyambut pergantian tahun,

Namjoon mengunci diri di kamarnya, hanyut dalam dunianya sendiri.

_Ia tidak disini. Jadi untuk apa aku merayakan tahun baru. Tidak penting, lagipula._

.

Seokjin tersenyum puas saat ia melihat refleksinya di cermin. _Sweatshirt_nya dengan merek _Supreme_ membalut tubuhnya dan juga kemeja putih lengan panjangnya. Celana _jeans_ berwarna hitam legam membalut kakinya. Rambut _light brown_nya ia biarkan tanpa gel. Wajahnya pun bersih dari riasan _make up _— ia hanya mengaplikasikan _BB cream_ mahalnya dengan _layer_ tipis di wajahnya. Ia hanya akan pulang, jadi pakai yang _simple_ saja.

Seokjin kemudian mengambil ransel kecilnya yang berada di atas meja nakas kamar itu. Dia memasukkan _handphone_, dompet, sisir kecil, _pasport_ dan _visa_, dan juga kamera miliknya.

Seokjin tersenyum. Ia kemudian menyeret koper biru besarnya keluar dari kamar itu, tak lupa mematikan semua peralatan listrik yang tidak digunakan, lalu mencabut _card_ yang terpasang pada mesin khusus di dinding, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju bagian _front office_ untuk segera _check out_ dan pulang.

.

Namjoon menggeram marah saat Hoseok dan Yoongi masuk tanpa izin begitu saja ke dalam kamar apartemennya. Komik yang tadi ia baca sudah terjatuh ke dalam pangkuan kakinya.

"Mau apa kalian kesini. Mengganggu saja." Namjoon menatap dua sahabatnya itu kesal.

"Oh ayolah Namjoonie, ini sudah jam 10 pagi dan kau tidak mau menyiapkan pesta untuk nanti malam?" Yoongi duduk di tepi tempat tidur Namjoon lalu menepuk kaki Namjoon dengan -sedikit- kasar.

"Tidak penting. Dan jangan panggil aku Namjoonie." _Karena panggilan itu hanya khusus untuk ibuku dan juga dia_.

"Lihat kamarmu bos, berantakan sekali. Dan astaga Namjoon, kau tidak membuang sisa makanan itu?" Hoseok memindai seisi kamar Namjoon, dan matanya menatap jijik pada objek piring _stereofoam_ yg berada di pojok ruangan itu, — demi tuhan Hoseok yakin itu adalah bekas pasta instan.

"Sudah berapa lama kau ditinggal _princess kim_, huh? Hidupmu jadi tak terurus."

Namjoon mengernyitkan dahinya, kemudian menatap tidak suka pada Hoseok.

"Jangan panggil dia _princess_." _Hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya begitu_.

"Terserah. Jadi intinya kau mau ikut ke pesta kami dan yang lainnya atau tidak, bos?" tanya Hoseok.

"Tidak."

Dan dengan jawaban yang singkat-padat-sangat jelas itupun akhirnya Hoseok dan Yoongi menyerah, lalu keluar dari kamar Namjoon setelah berkata,

"Kami membelikanmu makanan, _anyway_."

.

Kim Namjoon, 29 tahun, seorang pewaris yang juga menjabat sebagai _president director_ di sebuah _family company_ ternama, sudah resmi menjadi suami dari Kim Seokjin, 31 tahun, seorang _supermodel_ dan _designer_ yang bakatnya tak diragukan lagi.

Semua berawal saat 5 tahun yang lalu perusahaan Namjoon meminta Seokjin menjadi salah satu _casual suit designer_ untuk para atasan yang saat itu akan menjamu tamu khusus.

Mereka bertemu di kantor Namjoon, tepat 12 hari sebelum acara jamuan tersebut dilaksanakan. Seokjin beberapa kali meminta Namjoon untuk datang ke butiknya, untuk tujuan _fitting_ baju, tentu saja.

Tapi disanalah Namjoon, terpaku melihat semua hasil kerja Seokjin, terpaku pada sang _flower boy_.

Begitupun Seokjin, merasa kagum dengan cerita Namjoon dan seluruh kerja keras Namjoon yang terus meningkatkan kinerjanya untuk kesuksesan perusahaan.

Mereka menjalin hubungan selama 2 tahun. Tak ada yang menerima awalnya, karena mereka _gay_. Tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, seluruh keluarga mereka dan juga teman-teman mulai bisa menerimanya.

Hingga akhirnya di tahun ke-3 mereka memutuskan untuk menikah di Los Angeles dengan hanya dihadiri sebagian kecil keluarga dan sahabat. Mereka menikah disana bertepatan dengan pergantian tahun baru.

.

Seokjin bersyukur karena antrian pemeriksaan _pasport_ tidak terlalu panjang. Setelah melewati bagian itu, Seokjin menunggu di ruang tunggu yang disediakan bandar udara tersebut.

Tak sampai 15 menit, pesawat yang akan membawanya pulang ke Seoul sudah sampai di bandar udara Narita. Seokjin pun segera bersiap, dengan _headset_ yang terpasang di kedua telinganya yang terhubung ke _handphone_ di saku celananya, ransel kecil di gendongan punggungnya, dan juga tiket dan _pasport_ di genggaman tangannya, Seokjin berjalan menuju pintu masuk pesawat.

.

Namjoon menatap _bento box_ ala restoran jepang di depannya dengan pandangan kosong. _Kenapa mereka membelikanku bento. Sengaja sekali_. Batin Namjoon. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak memakannya. Malah ia memilih untuk memesan _meat pizza_ berukuran _large_ melalui telepon.

Sambil menunggu, Namjoon duduk di sofa apartemennya sembari menonton televisi. Ibu jarinya berulang kali menekan tombol _next channel_ di _remote_nya.

Menyerah, Namjoon akhirnya membiarkan channel _Cartoon Network_ terpasang di layar televisinya. _Adventure time tidak pernah gagal menghilangkan rasa bosanku._

.

Menghabiskan sekitar 60 menit untuk penerbangan hingga Seokjin akhirnya bisa menghirup kembali udara negaranya.

Seokjin pun melewati rangkaian pemeriksaan identitas-_pasport_-_visa_ lalu kemudian menuju ke bagian pengambilan _luggage_. Setelah tangannya menemukan kopernya, Seokjin segera menyeret koper itu ke luar area _arrival_ setelah sebelumnya memasukkan _pasport_ dan _visa_nya ke dalam ransel kecilnya.

Seokjin menaiki taksi dari bandar udara Gimpo, menuju ke apartemen sang suami di kawasan Hongdae.

_Rumahnya._

.

Pizza berukuran besar dengan topping daging yang sangat banyak itu kini sudah berada di pangkuan Namjoon. Ia mengambil satu _slice_ kemudian mulai memakannya.

_Biarpun terkenal pizza ini masih kalah rasanya dibanding masakan buatannya_.

Namjoon tersenyum pahit.

Berbanding terbalik dengan rasa pizza yang sedang ia kunyah.

.

Seokjin menekan bel apartemen yang bisa dibilang besar itu. Menunggu sang pemilik membuka pintunya. Ia hanya menunggu, dengan senyum manis terpasang di wajah indahnya.

.

Namjoon berjalan malas ke arah pintu apartemennya. Merasa terganggu dengan suara bel yg berbunyi 2 kali itu.

.

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan seseorang yang sudah lama ia rindukan, terlihat kacau dengan _messy blonde hair_, mata yang tampak lelah, dan juga _t-shirt_ putih dan _khaki_ _short_ yg tampak kusut. Berbanding terbalik dengan imej seorang _president director_ pada umumnya.

.

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan seseorang yang sudah lama ia rindukan, terlihat sangat indah dan modis meski hanya dalam balutan pakaian _simple_ dan koper di belakangnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan imej berpakaian seorang _supermodel_ pada umumnya.

.

"Hai." Hanya itu yang muncul dari mulut Namjoon saat melihat sosok di depannya.

"..." Seokjin tidak merespon, malah mem_pout_kan bibirnya kesal.

Namjoon tidak berkomentar. Ia hanya menarik pergelangan tangan Seokjin masuk lalu tak lupa juga dengan kopernya.

"Hanya itu yang aku dapat saat pulang? Tahu begitu aku harusnya memilih untuk pulang tahun dep-" ucapan Seokjin terpotong saat Namjoon memeluknya erat — terlalu erat malah.

Namjoon memeluk pinggang Seokjin erat, seakan takut kalau-kalau Seokjin akan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri — lagi. Namjoon menaruh dagunya di bahu tegap Seokjin.

"Aku rindu padamu. Sangat." Ucap Namjoon.

Seokjin tersenyum, tanpa sadar mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk leher Namjoon.

"Aku juga, _President Kim_."

.

Jari Seokjin bermain di antara rambut _blonde_ Namjoon. Dengan posisi duduk bersandar pada sofa, sementara Namjoon berbaring di sofa dan kepala Namjoon di pangkuannya, Seokjin tersenyum. Ia rindu momen seperti ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana perusahaanmu?" jemari Seokjin kini menyusuri lekuk wajah suaminya, menusuk-nusukkan telunjuknya ke pipi suaminya yang kini bertambah tirus.

"Meningkat. Segalanya terkontrol karena semua orang bekerja sama dengan sangat baik."

Seokjin tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ia tahu Namjoon. Suaminya adalah tipe _leader_ yang tidak hanya memikirkan kebutuhannya sendiri. Ia melihat seluruh aspek perusahaan. Seokjin tahu betul bahwa hampir seluruh karyawan di perusahaan itu bergantung kepada perintah Namjoon. Karena perintah Namjoon tidak pernah menyangkutkan ke-_individu_an. Namjoon malah menerapkan sistem kerja sama yang malah membuat seluruh karyawan semakin bersemangat bekerja.

Dan Seokjin tahu itu berdasarkan cerita dari para sahabat Namjoon — Yoongi dan Hoseok — dan juga bawahan Namjoon yang bernama Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook. Ya, mereka awalnya adalah adik asuh Seokjin yang ia angkat 3 tahun lalu dari sebuah panti asuhan tempatnya mendominasikan sebagian besar penghasilan _fashion show_nya yang sangat sukses.

Mereka sudah berumur diatas 18 tahun saat Seokjin menemukan mereka. Kepala panti asuhan itu bilang bahwa mereka harus bekerja karena umur yang sudah cukup. Seokjin yang sangat menghargai _humanity_ pun akhirnya mengangkat mereka sebagai adik — ya, umur Seokjin masih 27 tahun saat itu. Dan Seokjin mengenalkan mereka kepada Namjoon. Seokjin dan Namjoon menyekolahkan mereka hingga mereka lulus sarjana dan akhirnya Namjoon merekrut mereka ke perusahaannya.

"Aku lapar." Namjoon menggerutu, menyadarkan lamunan Seokjin dan membuat istrinya itu geli karena Namjoon menempelkan wajahnya ke perut Seokjin.

"Baiklah hentikan itu. Geli, Namjoon." seokjin mencoba menyingkirkan kepala Namjoon dari pangkuannya.

Ia pun segera berlari kecil menuju dapur mereka. Tapi matanya menatap bingung ke sebuah _bento box_ dan sekotak _pizza_ berukuran besar di meja dapur.

"Aku tidak mau makan keduanya." Namjoon memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, membuat Seokjin melompat terkejut. Dan berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak memukul ataupun mencubit tangan Namjoon saat ini, _menyebalkan_.

"Tapi, itu artinya kau menyia-nyiakan makanan." Nada bicara Seokjin marah, masih kesal dengan _sudden backhug_nya dan juga tingkah manja Namjoon.

"Masakkan aku sesuatu. Aku lapar." Ucap Namjoon tepat di telinganya. Seokjin kini harus berjuang untuk tidak terlihat canggung.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Atau kau ingin aku memakanmu saja?" bisikan Namjoon di telinganya kini terdengar sangat seduktif — demi tuhan Seokjin sedikit ngeri karena suara berat itu selalu mengakhiri nasibnya terbaring diatas ranjang dengan peluh membasahi tubuhnya dan juga desahan keluar dari mulutnya dengan bebas dan juga Namjoon yang bergerak memasukinya-

"TIDAK." Seokjin menutup matanya rapat.

"Hei, aku cuma bercanda." Namjoon tertawa keras di belakangnya.

Seokjin berbalik badan dan mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Oke-oke aku akan habiskan itu semua. Asal kau janji akan menjadi makananku malam nanti." Ucap Namjoon dengan _smirk_ dan satu alisnya terangkat.

Seokjin masih mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Oke, dia memang rindu dengan semua hal tentang Namjoon — senyumnya, wajahnya, bahkan sentuhannya — tapi menurut Seokjin ini sedikit berlebihan. Tapi akhirnya ia menghela nafas, menyerah, karena ia tahu Namjoon sangat keras kepala dan selalu ingin kemauannya terpenuhi.

"Baiklah baiklah, _my prince_." Seokjin menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek.

Dan 5 detik kemudian Seokjin luluh dalam ciuman Namjoon, santai, ringan, penuh cinta, tidak diliputi nafsu, hanya menyalurkan kerinduan diantara keduanya.

"Aku sangat rindu padamu, kau tahu? 7 bulan aku mati-matian bertahan dengan produk makanan instan dan juga _junk food_. Dan bahkan aku terkadang membiarkan Jungkook dan Taehyung membereskan apartemen kita. Hidupku _chaos_ tanpamu, sungguh." Namjoon menatap dalam pada marbel cokelat milik Seokjin, seperti mengeluarkan semua emosinya dan juga kerinduannya.

Yang ditatap seperti itu sangat mengerti. Seperti ada rasa bersalah yang terkumpul di dadanya saat Namjoon berkata seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku." Seokjin memeluk Namjoon, menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Namjoon.

Namjoon tak merespon tapi ia mulai panik saat ia merasakan basah di kaus bagian dadanya, disertai dengan terdengarnya isakan tangis yang halus.

"Maaf, maaf aku harus meninggalkanmu sendirian disini. Aku terlalu tergoda oleh tawaran _modelling_ yang kakakku berikan. _Modelling_ di _Harajuku_, aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Maaf, Namjoon, maaf."

Namjoon memeluk pinggang Seokjin dengan satu tangan, kemudian satu tangan lainnya mengusap-usap rambut Seokjin penuh perhatian.

"Maaf, -hiks- Namjoon. -hiks- m-maaf."

Namjoon mengecup pelipis Seokjin — satu cara yang paling ampuh untuk meredakan tangisan Seokjin adalah dengan mengusap rambutnya dan mengecup dahi atau pelipisnya — berulang-ulang.

Saat dirasa tangisan Seokjin sudah mulai mereda, Namjoon mulai bersuara.

"Sepertinya aku keterlaluan ya. Kau kan pergi untuk menyalurkan bakatmu." Ucap Namjoon, membuat Seokjin mendongak, mengunci pandangannya pada tatapan Namjoon.

"Lupakan perkataanku tadi. Sebenarnya ibuku sering mampir kesini untuk sekedar mengantarkan makanan. Bahkan pernah beberapa kali ibumu datang ke apartemenku untuk membuatkanku makan malam setelah pulang kerja." Namjoon tersenyum.

"Hanya saja, aku seperti seorang tunawisma saat tiap kali pulang kerja."

"Kenapa?" tanya Seokjin.

"Karena rumahku tidak menyambutku dengan senyuman manis ataupun pelukan hangat setiap kali aku pulang."

Pipi Seokjin bersemu samar, dan Namjoon tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Karena hanya kaulah tempatku pulang sesungguhnya."

Seokjin membentuk crescent di matanya, "Namjoon."

"Ya, _princess_?"

"Happy 2nd anniversary."

Kini Namjoon mengecup bibir Seokjin lembut, dengan senyuman yang lebar menyelingi.

.

.

.

End?

(( idk because saya sebenernya lagi merencanakan bikin sequel rated m nya .LOH ))


End file.
